supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:Joanna Beth Harvelle/Danke!
Ich wollt noch danke sagen. DANKE Danke an Ina, meinen Supernaturalmentor, die mir zu dieser wunderbaren Serie geholfen hat. (Später mehr...) Danke an Eric Kripke, Ben Edlund, Sera Gamble, Robert Singer und alle, die dafür arbeiten, dass Supernatural ist, wie es ist ^^ Danke an Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles, Misha Collins, Jim Beaver, Alona Tal, Genevieve Padalecki, Mark Sheppard, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Osric Chau und alle, die sonst noch Figuren in Supernatural verkörpern. Ihr macht euern Job toll! Danke an euch Freaks (ich bin auch ein Freak)! Ihr habt dieses Wiki gemeinsam aufgebaut und mir in Zeiten, wo ich kein SPN gucken konnte, aus meinen Entzugserscheinungen geholfen! xD Und jetzt nochmal die Story, wie die wunderbare Freundschaft zwischen mir und Supernatural entstand. Eine langweilige Physikstunde (wer hätt's gedacht!) und meine Freundin Ina, die vor mir sitzt, dreht sich zu mir um: "Ist er nicht heiß?!", sagt sie dahinschmelzendend und zeigt auf einen Typen auf ihrem Hausaufgabenheft. Ich antwortete: "Äh, ok?" Sie schaute mich leicht verärgert an. Und ich verstehe wieso! Wenn mich das heute jemand fragen würde, und dabei auf Dean/ Jensen Ackles zeigen würde.... <3 Naja, auf jeden Fall hat sie mir dann von einer unglaublich coolen Serie erzählt (den Namen hatte ich dann leider wieder vergessen...) und dass sie freitagabends liefe. Ich schaue wirklich nicht oft fern (war früher anders!), aber einen Freitagabend machte ich dann gelangweilt die Glotze an. Es war schon spät, und ich erwartete keine sehenswürdigen Shows. Ich zappte die Kanäle durch, bis etwas meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte: Ein Mann - verfolgt von einem seeehr aggressiven Hund. Er rennt in ein Restaurant, schmeißt die Tür hinter sich zu und lehnt sich kurz dagegen. Alles schaut ihn an. Er schaut durch das Glasfenster und da wartet der knurrende Hund auf ihn. Der Mann dreht sich zu den Gästen und sagt laut: "Helft mir!". Er geht einen Schritt zur Seite, um allen zu zeigen was dort ist, aber der Hund ist verschwunden. Er geht ins Badezimmer des Restaurants und ruft jemanden mit seinem Handy an. "Hallo? Sie müssen mir helfen! Ein Hund ist hinter mir her..." Dabei läuft er aufgeregt umher, schaut schließlich in den Spiegel und sieht, dass der Hund hinter ihm steht. Der Mann schwiegt und als nächstes hört man ein leidvolles AAAHHH und sieht Blut an die Wand spritzen. dann kam die werbung. "don't miss the new episodes of supernatural on pro sieben", sagte einer der beiden männer. supernatural? das, das war die serie von der ina mir erzählt hatte! irgendwann kam dann auch dieses wunderbare wochenende, an dem ina, ihre schwester, unsere freundin janne und ich staffel eins von supernatural schauten. danke ina, für diese 16 stunden, in denen mit euch beinahe nonstop supernatural suchten durfte! ^^ und danke, dass du mir die staffeln ausgeliehen hast. danke, dass ich mit dir darüber reden kann! (auch wenn du nicht ganz so unnormal bist wie ich ;) ) danke, dass du mir coolen spnspam schickst xD ich hoffe, du liest dies. denn es ist deine ehrung. picasso xoxo ;D DANKE AN EUCH ALLE! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag